vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cryogonal
Summary Cryogonal is an Ice-type Pokémon mainly found in Unova. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Cryogonal Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Ice Type Pokémon, Crystallizing Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Mid-High, frequently regenerates from being turned into mist), Elemental Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Absolute Zero, Darkness Manipulation, Healing Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to the likes of Magneton) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Seismic Throw users such as Machoke) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: Never-Melt Ice (Boosts the power of Cryogonal's Ice-type moves by 20%) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Fire, Rock, Steel, and Fighting-type attacks Feats: *Can freeze opponents at very low temperature instantly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Levitate:' Cryogonal stays afloat off the ground, causing Ground type attacks to always miss. Moves *'Sheer Cold:' Cryogonal freezes the opponent to death with absolute zero cold. *'Night Slash:' Cryogonal slashes at its opponent the instant the opportunity arises, sometimes dealing additional damage. *'Bind:' Cryogonal wraps its icy chains around its opponent, trapping it and squeezing it, dealing damage over-time. *'Ice Shard:' Cryogonal flash freezes chunks of ice in the air, before launching them at the opponent, which often hits them before they have a chance to move. *'Sharpen:' Cryoganal buffs itself to make the edges of its body even more sharp, increasing its offensive capabilities. *'Rapid Spin:'Cryogonal launches itself at its opponent in a spin attack, not only dealing damage, but also knocking away any attempt to bind it or hazards laid for it in the vicinity. *'Icy Wind:' Cryogonal breathes out a gust of chilled air, causing the opponent to shiver and slow down. *'Mist:' Cryogonal covers itself and any allies nearby in a thick sheet of mist, preventing any of their stats from being lowered. This move can also be utilized as a smokescreen. *'Haze:' Cryogonal spews out a thick haze that envelops the whole field and resets any changes made to their stats to base. As with Mist, this may also be used as a cover for means of camouflage or escape. *'Aurora Beam:' Cryogonal fires a rainbow-colored beam at its opponent, which has a chance to reduce its opponent's offensive capabilities. *'Acid Armor:' Cryogonal melts away into steam, making it harder to hit. *'Ancient Power:' Cryogonal launches a prehistoric rock attack that may increase its stats all at once. *'Ice Beam:'Cryogonal fires an icy-cold beam attack at its opponent, potentially freezing them. *'Light Screen:' These forcefields increases Cryogonal's resistance to projectile attacks. *'Reflect:' Cryogonal launches white orbs from its mouth that surround and rotate around its body, as it glows whitish blue and then a multi-colored see-through glass wall outlines its body, halving the power of physically based moves against it and its allies. *'Slash:' Cryogonal lashes its chains at the opponent, potentially dealing heavy damage. *'Confuse Ray:' Cryogonal launches a strange ray attack that can leave the target dazed and confused. *'Recover:' Cryogonal gathers ice from the air to restore any damage dealt to its body from its opponent's attacks. *'Freeze Dry:' Cryogonal unleashes an attack that instantly freezes water into ice, dealing additional damage to water-based enemies. *'Solar Beam:' Cryogonal absorbs sunlight into itself, before unleashing it as a powerful beam of energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Species Category:Genderless Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Races Category:Tier 7